


Young Justice Ascension

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Milking, Multi, Other, Retelling, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Our new Young Justice Fic this is a more fun and complete redux of the show starting with episode one





	Young Justice Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome we have started over again on this and are working on so many new fics for all our readers we have some really cool new series in the works.

Gotham City  
July 4th 12:00 PM

Families arrived early setting up picnics, grills, blankets, and games in preparation for the fireworks later in the day. As they laughed and played snow started to fall from the sky.

It was then, that the people in the park began running away in fear, some screaming in terror before they were silenced as a beam of arctic blue energy hit them encasing their entire bodies in a thick casing of ice. One family looked on in shock as they witnessed people being frozen alive, it was then that they looked at a small hill of rocks that was slowly being frozen over, it was then the person responsible appeared, the person was none other than Mr. Freeze. “Enjoying Family time?” Freeze asked as the family all pulled together cowering in fear as Freeze pointed his cold gun at them. “My family, has other plans.” He said before shooting the beam as the family didn’t even have time to scream before they too suffered the same fate as the ones before them and were entombed in ice.

Sliding down the slope of ice, he raised his Cold Gun up, aiming it at the remaining civilians who were running away, as it was charging from the sidelines a bat-shaped throwing star hit his gun causing it to stop charging. “Batman.” Freeze growled. “I was wondering.” he stopped as he hear the sounds of laughter and then he was knocked to the ground. “Oh, boy wonder.” He groaned. “The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I’m underwhelmed.”

“Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here,” Robin said with a smirk on his face.

“Kids--always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments forever.” Freeze said aiming his gun at the boy wonder.

“Not talking to you,” Robin said slowly making Freeze turn just as two more figures leapt over the stone behind him bringing their fists down knocking him out.

One stood wearing A black hooded cloak over a form-fitting black bodysuit with reinforced pads on the forearms, chest, back, and stomach, steel-toed combat boots covering to his knees, gloves covering to his elbows, a domino mask over his face. This was the second of Batman’s sidekicks Raven. 

The one beside Raven was the same height as him and Robin wearing a similar outfit to Robin’s with the red armored top and pants however he sported a completely yellow cape, black sleeves that covered his entire arms, and gloves and boots that each sported green armor on him. On the left side of his chest, he had a yellow S inside a black circle similar to Robin’s R. This was Sparrow, the third and final sidekick of Batman.

“Well that took way too long,” Sparrow groaned. A shadow suddenly appeared behind them, letting them know that their mentor had arrived, none other than Batman. “Can we go now?”

The Bat of Gotham simply nodded. “Come, Let’s get moving.” He said, and to the surprise of many of the civilians of the park the infamous Batmobile rolled onto the scene, the top popping open allowing the four members of the Bat Family to jump in before it took off to only places the four inside knew about.

Washington D.C..  
July 4th 2:00 Pm

In Washington D.C, there were many sights to behold, from the Lincoln Memorial, to even the White House, but today the greatest sight to behold was none other than the Hall of Justice, the birthplace of the league, and their base when they were just starting out as the Justice League. Standing before the door’s to the hall were none other than Aquaman, and his protege Aqualad, standing next to them were Green Arrow and his protege Speedy, and last standing next to them was Batman with Robin, Sparrow, and Raven. It would shock many when the Bat of Gotham placed a hand on Sparrow and Robin’s shoulder’s and gave Raven a smile. “Today is the day.”

“It certainly is,” said a new voice. The heroes and sidekicks turned to see two more heroic figures appear. The first was the bearer of the green ring of power, Green Lantern.

Walking alongside him was his own protege, a bulky young man that went by the alias of Element. Element stood a bit taller than the bird-trio but just under Aqualad in height with wild spiky black hair with gold highlights and tan skin. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie that hid his spiky black with gold rims around the holes and a white circular symbol on the back. Black leather pants with white lines across the knees and ankles. Silver Boots with black stripes and steel toes. Black fingerless gloves with silver knuckles. Finally a silver Mask over the eyes with gold eye covers that covered his equally gold eyes.

“Welcome, to the Hall of Justice.” Said another new voice. Slowly, landing on the ground was none other than Wonder Woman the Amazon princess from Themyscira, and to some the the second strongest member of the league.

Landing beside her was her own protege, to the surprise of the sidekicks it was not a female like many would believe but a male like the rest of them. Standing at 5ft 9, with long black hair that cut off right at the nape of his neck with a electric blue streak going through it, he went by the alias Polemistis. Polemistis was a boy with flawless milk chocolate skin and a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes that almost glowed like lightning itself. He wore a special set of armor that consisted of a golden torso piece that covered his upper body and shoulders, a set of silver and gold forearm guards, blue armored pants held by a red leather belt with blue “Skirt” with golden edges and a set of silver and gold armored boots. 

As one the group started walking towards the Hall, reporters and tourist flocking to take pictures and comment on the heroes and sidekicks.

“Hey! Wait up!” cried out a quick voice. The others turned to see Kid Flash and his mentor the Flash arrive on the scene. “Ugh! I knew we’d be the last ones here.”

“So fast on the feet, yet still slow in everything else,” teased Element with a smirk.

Polemistis had to hold a hand over his mouth, trying and failing to stop a laugh that almost made it past his lips. “One would think, that the self-proclaimed fastest man alive wouldn’t be last to something like this.”

“Hey! We were fighting Mr. Cold!” growled Kid Flash before grumbling to join up his fellow sidekicks while Flash simply chuckled.

As they walked along the path, flashes from camera going off along with the cheers from the crowds, as they talked among themselves, pointing and cheering on for their favorite hero/heroine.

“Hey, I didn’t know Green Lantern had a sidekick!”

“Forget Green Lantern, who would have thought Wonder Woman would have a boy as her own sidekick!” 

“Ugh...did I ever mention how much I hate the press,” grumbled Element as he walked between Raven and Polemistis. “Honestly, they’re nothing but vultures.”

Polemistis nodded, ducking his head as some tried to get a picture of his face. “Indeed, my sister has often said the same thing.” He said. “Though, I didn’t think I would get this much attention is it really that much of a shock for me to be her protege?” 

Raven walked with Sparrow and Robin neither one flinching at the shouts, flashes or questions after all this was just another day for the Wayne Trio, even if they were in costume.

Robin started talking with Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash as they reached the steps.

They entered the hall and gazed upon the sights of golden statues of original members of the Justice League. Approaching the metal doors, they slid open to show two more members of the league Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. “Robin, Speedy, Sparrow, Raven, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Element, and Polemistis.” The Martian said addressing each member of the sidekicks before him. “Welcome.” He smiled. “You now have unlimited access to our Gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our Library.” He said as they entered the sitting room of the hall.”

Flash smiled at them, spreading his arms out wide. “Make yourselves at home.”

Robin flopped down in a chair as Raven moved closer to the computer but before anything could happen Speedy started ranting, ending with him storming out after quitting. Raven turned and muttered, “Did no one ever check his mental condition?”

Element shrugged. “Speedy’s always been a little hot-headed, but I guess he just really wanted to see the real HQ. Then again, should have been obvious, I mean this building is way too out in the open for the League to use, right?”

Polemistis nodded, a book in his hand before he snapped it shut. “Indeed, he is acting like a spoiled child not getting their favorite toy.” He said with a small frown. “But, I won’t lie and say I am not a tad bit disappointed that we don't get to see the real thing, but I know in time we will.”

Before any more could be said a broadcast set off the alerts allowing Superman to appear on the screen and inform them of a fire at a lab in DC.

“The League has had suspicions about Cadmus.” Batman said. “This may present the perfect-” Before he could finish the alarm went off again, as on a small screen appeared Zatara.

“ Zatara to Justice League.” The sorcerer of the League said, his tone showing how urgent his message was. “The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response.”

“Superman?” Batman asked the man of steel.

“It’s a small fire, local authorities can handle it.” 

“Then Cadmus can wait.” The Bat of Gotham said, as he began typing on the computer. “All Leaguers meet at Zatara’s coordinates Batman out.” He said as the Leaguers began to leave, he turned to the sidekicks. “Stay put.”

“What?! Why?!” Exclaimed Sparrow and Robin together. The rest of the teens were all equally shocked to hear this.

“This is a league mission.” Aquaman told them his hands on his hips.

“Your not trained to-” Flash began before he was interrupted by Kid Flash

“Since when?!” KF said loudly.

“I meant you aren’t trained to work as apart of this team.” Flash finished, gesturing to himself Aquaman, and Batman.

“There will be other missions.” Smiled Aquaman.

“But for now.” Batman began. “Stay. Put.” he said giving them his famous Bat-glare showing him that the conversation is over and they left the room.

Element looked to Green Lanter. “Master Jordan...you too?” he asked. The brunette Green Lantern gave Element a sorry look, but turned away, following his comrades.

“Sister?” Polemistis asked softly, Wonder Woman looked at her brother her eyes betraying how she was feeling. She gave him a simple head shake, and turned and followed after her teammates. Green Arrow said something to Martian Manhunter before following, leaving Red Tornado as the last to leave. Once gone, the doors shut, leaving the young boys all alone in the hall’s library.

“Ugh! When we’re ready?” Kid Flash growled angrily. “How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like...sidekicks.”

“My mentor...my king.” Kaldur said, his eyes staring at the floor. “I thought he trusted me.”

“Trust is not something given, it’s earned,” Element said. He gripped its arms tightly. “And it’s clear that we are not worthy to earn their trust.” He grinded his teeth in anger.

“Yeah, and they don’t even trust us with the basics,” KF continued “They got a secret HQ in space!”

Polemistis simply looked down shaking his head. “What else aren’t they telling us.” He said. “What other secrets could they have that we have been kept in the dark about?”

Robin then growled himself. “Maybe the better question is why didn’t we leave with Speedy?” he asked, getting similar responses all around. None of the boys knew what to do since their faiths in their mentors had been tarnished.

‘Dad…’ Sparrow thought sadly. 

Moving to the computer Raven pulled up and started searching through info.

“What is...Project Cadmus?” Kaldur asked looking to Robin for the answer.

“Don't know..but Raven and I can find out,” Robin said as he quickly went to join Raven in searching through the data.

The computer voice told them that their access was denied, but Raven smirked. “Heh, wanna bet,” he said before he and Robin doubled their actions and quickly gained access to the files. Reading off the info Raven turned and said “Well If Batman wanted to Investigate then why don’t we go take a look,”

“Are you certain that’s smart?” Element said. “I mean, why would they be suspicious of Cadmus?”

“My guess is something to do with a partner the most likely is Lexcorp,” Raven said heading for the door, Robin and Sparrow following behind him.

“Solve their case before they do.” Said Kaldur his frown slowly turning into a smile. “Poetic Justice.”

Polemistis hummed, crossing his arms together. “It could be our chance to prove them wrong.” He said looking at the others. “Show them, that we are ready for the big leagues.”

“Oh yeah! Let’s hit it!” Kid Flash cheered excitedly. He and the other all started to head towards the doors, all but one.

“Wait,” Element said, getting their attention. “If we do this, then there’s also a chance that they may not be happy. It would be foolish to think that they’d let us join when we disobeyed them. Are you all certain that you want to do this?”

Polemistis who was moving to the door paused midstep, Element’s words echoing in his head. “They gathered us, trained us all so that one day we would be ready to face any situation, any problem the world would face.” Began the male Amazon. “We have all spent days, months, even years training, practicing, long grueling hours slaving away to make sure our powers, our abilities are at their peak, we have all been on our fair share of fights.” He turned to look at Element. “If they can’t see we are ready, then they don't believe we are so the best way to do that is so show them, show them what all our training has lead us, that we are no longer sidekicks, but that we have the makings to be heroes..maybe even greater heroes than the members of the league.” turning away the brother of the princess of the Amazons moved towards the door. “Your either in, or your out but I refuse to sit back and let all my skills go to waist i once heard a saying ‘Put up, or shut up’ and by Athena’s blades I will not shut up.” 

“Heh...you certainly don’t,” Element said with a chuckle. “And for the record, I was the one that taught you that phrase remember?” he then smirked at the others. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s show those old geezers what the new blood has got.”

In a short matter of time, the team of teens all made their way to the Cadmus building where firefighters were trying to put out the flames. While Kaldur and Element tried to talk to the others about making a plan, Kid Flash and Polemistis quickly rescued some of the scientists from the fire while the Bird Trio gracefully hopped in with them. With a lift from Element, he and Kaldur also made their way into the building.

As the duo of hackers worked the rest of the team spotted something unusual causing them to abandon the hacking of those computers and move to what turned out to be an express elevator.

With help from Sparrow, and Robin those who could not fly used a zip line to drop down through the elevator shaft, whereas Raven, Polemistis, and Element used their powers to float down through the shaft until the zip lines ran out of rope and they had to bypass the security on a random floor to get in through the doors.

Soon the heroes found a terminal and started hacking learning of the Genomorphs and Project Kr which immediately set Raven on edge. So as they hacked he copied all the data even what he was not reading and left a few spy bugs behind.

It was when they reached a room full of all kinds of Genomes that they were caught.” Don't move!” From the door with a small squad of Genomes was a hero who went by the name Guardian. “Wait..Robin? Sparrow? Raven? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Element? Polemistis?”

As the group turned to look, Raven, kept on working.

“You are Guardian, a hero yes?” Polemistis asked.

“I do some work, but yes that’s me.” Guardian answered. 

“So what are you doing here?” Kid Flash asked.

“I’m Chief of security.” He asked. “Your all trespassing, though we can call the Justice League and figure this out.” 

“You think the league is going to approve of this?” Kid Flash said with disbelief.

“He’s right,” Element replied, readying himself. “None of them would ever approve of creating living weapons like they are doing here. This...this is inhumane.”

Groaning Raven launched a few smoke bombs and used a bit of magic to pull the group towards the elevator where he started heading down.

“A little warning would be nice next time Raven,” Element growled.

“We need to finish the mission and get out of here,” Raven said as the elevator headed down.

“Where is this taking us?” Polemistis asked leaning against the wall of the elevator, his hand over his bracer ready to summon his weapon should the need arise. 

“We’re headed down?” Kaldur asked panting from their quick movement.

“Uh, hello! The exit is up!” Said Kid Flash.

“Kr is the atomic symbol for Krypton” Raven explained as they kept moving down.

“Maybe we truly are in over our heads,” Element said with a disapproving glare.

“We need to contact the league.” Kaldur sighed shaking his head. 

“Maybe I was wrong.” Polemistis said scratching the back of his head, just as the elevator signaled they were on sub-level 52. “Too late to turn back now.”

Soon the group was in the chamber housing Project Kr and Raven could not believe what he was reading this changed everything “Guys this is huge those three are clones the first two twins in the white suits are of Superman but the kicker is the third clone is of Superman’s son” Raven said moving between the pods.

“Superman’s son?!” Robin exclaimed as Sparrow’s eyes widen in silent shock.

“Now way, there is just no way.” Kid Flash said.

“T-This can’t be.” Polemistis whispered. “By the gods, how could they do this?”

“It is worse the fourth pod contains the blood son of Superman and Lois Lane, he was taken from them moments after his birth and their memories changed thinking he was stillborn,” Raven said gazing at the pod containing the youngest of the four probably only 14.

“This is madness.” Said Polemistis.

“Now we call the league.” Sparrow said his eyes narrowed. “This has to be known..now.” He said going for his communicator only to get static. “Signal is jammed...were on our own.”

“Is there anything we can do to help them?” Element asked. “We can’t simply leave these four like this. The boy needs his parents, and the other three don’t deserve to be used as tools.”

“I can open the pods,” Raven said as he finished copying everything the computer contained onto his com.

Kid Flash noticed the Gnomes horns in the pod were glowing. “This is wrong.”

Kaldur rubbed his chin. “Set them free.” 

Pressing the button Raven opened all four pods at the same time.

As the pods began to open, the horns of the Genomes in each pod began to glow. Once the pods were fully opened, the four super-teens began to awaken from their slumber. One by one they each opened their eyes.

The bulkiest of the four was the first to strike, decking Kaldur with a devastating tackle.

“Whoa!” Element exclaimed before the second bulky one attacked him, this one sporting black eyes with red irises. “Gah!” Element grunted as he landed ground before getting up. “...Not pleasant.”

The youngest one launched out at Raven who jumped avoiding the blow and muttered under his breath "Ekam Ruo Sskam Elbavomernu." causing a small glow to cover each of his teams masks before he was hit by the final clone from behind knocking him out.

“Element! Raven!” Polemistis gasped, seeing his friends go down he acted just in time as the last clone flew at him only for his fist to collided with his bracers, and yet from the blow Polemistis had to brace himself as he skidded back a good few feet. “Such Strength!” He gasped, raising his foot and lashed out with a spartan kick to his solar plexus knocking him back. “This is not how I imagined us getting thanked.” He said glaring at the last clone, eyes flashing like a bolt of lightning.

Element turned and saw Kid Flash get launched by the first clone who was currently punching Kaldur in the face. “The Battle is upon us!” Element growled as the runes on his left arm lit up. “Terra Macc!” the runes came to life and from the very earth beneath him a large spiked mace made of pure earth formed in his hand. “Take this heathen!” he charged and slammed the mace into the clone’s face, knocking him off of Kaldur. “Are you alright Aqualad?” he said, offering a hand.

Robin and Sparrow were dodging and trying to land blows on the youngest superboy when the male turned and launched at Element’s exposed side.

“Element! Look out!” Called Polemistis as he was blocking blows from the son and Red eyed clone. Gritting his teeth he surprised the clones as he ducked under their blows only to attack with a sweep kick to their feet catching them both off guard launching himself up and attacked with his leg extended. He attacked both clones delivering multiple spin kicks in a tornado-like fashion bouncing and trapping the two clones back and forth in a small twister before slamming twin kicks tot their chins knocking them back. “Come on!” He called flipping to land on his feet slamming his fist together. “Stop this madness and let us help you!” 

Element heard Polemistis’s call and saw the clone heading towards him. He raised his right arm as the runes glowed red. “Scutum Ignis!” from the runes on his arms, flames shot out and turned into a diamond shaped shield of fire. The young super clone punched the shield, not seeming to care about the fire. Element tried to use his earth mace to strike, but the young super quickly dodged and managed the land a strong uppercut to Element’s jaw, sending him flying to the roof. “Gah!” He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He tried to get up, but the first clone came up to him and slammed his face to the ground multiple times, knocking Element out. With his consciousness gone, Element’s weapons dispersed into dust.

With half of the teens down, the first and youngest clones quickly moved to take out Robin and Sparrow in a matter of minutes. While skillful, the two bird boys were no match for the fast-moving superpowered teens. They both went down to kicks to the face. This left Polemistis alone with all four Superboys.

“Come at me!” Polemistis said bravely. He did well to block and defend against the four fast and strong teens, having been trained by Wonder Woman herself. However, he quickly started to get drained of energy and it was only a matter before the largest of the clones landed a punch to his face. That one punch was all it took for Polemistis to lose control of the fight and became a punching bag for the supermen. He lasted longer than the others, but with a final powerful punch to the gut, Polemistis too fell unconscious on the floor with his fallen comrades.

Moving to the door the three clones opened it as the youngest Super stood over the fallen heroes, Dr. Desmond rushed in shouting orders while bending down in front of Robin and trying to remove his mask to no avail. Growing angry he snapped “Get them all in Milking pods and prepare the cloner we will just have to make clones to replace each of them.”

 

Time Skip

Raven woke to his head throbbing from the blow as he opened his eyes he looked and saw the entire team restrained and even more embarrassing was all of them were naked from the waist down including himself as his 5-inch dick and walnut-sized balls sat on display. A gag was tight over his mouth keeping him from casting any spells as he looked out to see all four Supers.

“GRRR” growled Element from the pod next to Raven’s. Like Raven his was heavily restrained and sported a ball-gag in his mouth to prevent him from calling out his runes. His 9-inch cock and apple-sized balls hung free between his legs.

Polemistis glared at the men and clones before him, unlike the other’s he wasn’t gagged and despite his lips moving no sound came from his pod. Though, the reason for his anger could be related to the fact that his soft 7 ½ -inch cock and apple size balls hung free for them to see, and from the look in his eyes the sidekick of Wonder Woman was anything but happy about their current predicament. 

In the other pods the rest of the sidekicks were all in similar positions, all heavily restrained inside pods with their limp dick and balls hanging out for their captors to see. Robin and Sparrow were each sporting 7 inchers with Sparrow’s being a bit thicker, Wally had a decent 8-inch dick, and Kaldur sported a 9-inch cock.

“What do you want?” Kid Flash asked the four Supers, the bulkiest one narrowed his eyes at him. “Quit staring! You’re all creeping me out!” He snapped.

Robin gave his friend a nervous glance. “Uh, KF how about we not piss of the guys who can fry us with a look?” He asked. 

“Indeed.” Sparrow said glaring at Kid Flash. “I don't think yelling at them would be helpful in our current situation.” 

Kaldur shook his head. “We only sought to help you-” he started only to be interrupted by Kid Flash.

“Yeah, we free you and you turn on us.” The speedster snorted. “How’s that for gratitude.” 

“Kid.” Snapped Kaldur silencing Kid Flash. “Please, be quiet now.”

Raven tried focusing his powers to cast a spell to knock everyone but his team out, it was harder because he had to use all his focus to even touch his magic without words or gestures.

“I believe our friends, were not in control of their actions.” Kaldur said, as while Raven was focusing on his spell Robin and Sparrow were using their lock picks that were hidden in their gloves to try and pick the locks on their restraints.

“W-what.” The bulkiest started only to clear his throat. “What if we weren’t?” He asked surprising them all.

“He can talk?” Kid Flash asked in shock making the bulkiest one clench his hands into fist.

“Yes, He can.” Hissed the clone, making everyone look at Kid Flash.

“Not like I said ‘it’.” He shrugged as best as he could with his arms restrained.

“Enough someone repod the weapons and prepare the extraction,” Desmond growled out as he glared at the team before pressing a button and causing a needle to lower and slide into the chest of each hero, quickly causing their cocks to grow rock hard.

“MRRH!” Element growled in shock at this development. The golden covers of his mask were turning bright red with rage. How dare these fools humiliate him and his comrades like this.

Polemistis groaned, his cock throbbing but not of his own will. His eyes sparked almost literally glowing with lightning, he bared his teeth at Desmond and his scientist as the look in his eyes promised nothing but pure pain.

Raven held his head high and tried to use all his will power not to make a sound as his cock grew rock hard.

“S-Shit…” Kid Flash groaned as his shaft bobbed up and down at full hardness, already starting to leak pre. 

Robin and Sparrow each grunted in tension, distracted from trying to free themselves because of their own hardening cocks. While Sparrow’s may have been slightly bigger, Robin had the bigger set of balls. 

“B-By Atlantis,” Kaldur groaned softly as his heavy shaft hung at full hardness. Being an Atlantean, he was far more sensitive to the cold air than his comrades, making his dick twitch with need.

As Desmond went to leave the room he flipped a switch causing tubes to slide over each heroes aching shafts and start sucking drawing forth a symphony of moans and curses.

Sparrow groaned unable to hold back as the tube sucked his virgin cock causing him to spill a load that was immediately collected in a glass jar soon he was followed by the other two bird boys adding their own cum to their jars.

Kid Flash was next to cum, though he fell into lust quicker and was thrusting his hips in desperation while the tube sucked him up. 

Element and Polemistis were next to unload their spunk into the tubes. Polemistis had let out an angry yet lustful moan as he did so, while Element let out a muffled cry through the gag as he came. The two males glared once their releases came, each furious to have their seed forced out of them like this.

Kaldur was the last to release his load, a perk of his Atlantean nature. The dark-skinned male groaned and cried out as his thick seaman semen surged out of him.

Desmond smirked. “Perfect.” He said turning away. “Continue the process, we need to get as much genetic material as we can from them.” he said as he stuck his hand into his pockets and began to leave the room when the door to the room was literally pulled off the hinges by none other than the Supers. “I told you-!” Desmond began only for the Super’s to send him and the other Scientist flying.

“Don't. Give. Us. Orders.” Growled the four clones.

“You all here to help us?” Panted Kid Flash. “Or fry us?” 

“I think it’s the former,” Sparrow said with a raised eyebrow as the four SBs took out the scientists.

Groaning a Clicking was heard as Robin freed his hand and muttered “Finally Batman will have our heads for taking so long to get free,”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about here?” Kid Flash asked with a deadpan look. “The Whole League will have our heads after tonight.”

Raven growled knowing that Batman would not be going after their heads when he found out about this, as he managed to undo the cuff on one hand and remove the gag before saying “eerf ym seilla” causing the whole team to be set free of the restraints.

Once freed, Element landed on the floor and ripped the gag out of his mouth. “Finally! Now...where are those miserable scientists?” he growled angrily while the runes on his arms started to glow.

It was then, they all caught the scent of ozone. The very air around became filled with static. The source, was Polemistis, who’s eyes were shadowed by his hair his body shaking in rage hands curled into fist. “T-Those miserable, arrogant, lowly, disgusting, foul, depraved..” The Male Amazon was anything but happy he was furious. In a flash of light his bracers were back on his arms. Turning he faced the pods that once held them, and looked at the pods that once contained them as well as the containers that held their cum. “...If you value your ears..I suggest you cover them right. The. Fuck. Now.” he hissed as he began to lift his arms up

“You better listen to him,” Element said. He turned to the four Superboys. “You four as well. Master said that Kryptonians have strong hearing, so if you don’t want hearing aid for the rest of your lives, you better cover up.” The four super-teens looked at each other before covering their ears same as the other sidekicks.

Still shaking in anger, Polemistis raised his arms and with a roar slammed his two bracers together.

CHING!

What occurred is what could only be described as a shockwave of pure unrelenting force and energy. that was followed by a flash of insanely bright light. The shockwave tore across the ground, ripping it to pieces as even the metal beams supporting the walls were shattered, the pods that had once held them could not withstand the blast as they were instantly reduced to nothing more than atomized pieces as nothing remained of them, not even the cum that had been inside of the containers the energy blast from Polemistis’s bracelets had completely and totally annihilated leaving nothing but completely flatten and barren ground before them. 

The entire group was silent, as Polemistis was still shaking in anger as he slowly lowered his arms down to his side, hands sparking with electricity. “Now...Let’s go find the fucker who did this so I can introduce them to the sharp end of my favorite sword.”

**Author's Note:**

> We welcome suggestions and any ideas you have so leave a comment we dont always reply but we read every comment


End file.
